Disenchanted
by SakuraUchiha777
Summary: Sakura wanted Sasuke . She ended up in the hands of the Akatsuki . Now, far from The Leaf and the corrupted world she left behind, can she learn to love and trust again? Lemons and Language. SakuraxAkatsuki. Pairings within. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first ever Fanfic. _**Please R&R**_ and P.S. If I owned Naruto, would I be on this website? No. That's why my pen name is SakuraUchiha777, not Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway **I don't own**** Naruto**, he does-This takes place before the time skip, right after Sasuke leaves Konoha and after his battle with Naruto. I probably got the ages wrong, but it fits in with the story. A large part of the story has to do with Orochimaru being a pedophile, so if you don't like it, you have been warned. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

She struggled to open her eyes and let them adjust to the light. A brutal terror assaulted her relentlessly when the horrible memories of the past nights briefly overran her thoughts, causing her to lean over to the side of the creaky cot she was on and heave the contents of her stomach. She recalled being forced to see Orochimaru in the nude, and that alone was enough to cause anyone to freely spew bile, but it was a different affliction that had caused her nausea. The thing that had made her vomit...she couldn't put it into an understandable thought. Wincing, she tried to remember who or what it was, and where the hell she was.

_Okay,_ Sakura thought_. I ran away with Sasuke and then suddenly...I'm here..._she failed to remember what had happened between those incidents and how she had ended up wherever she was. She examined the dreary, cold room she currently resided in as a newly formed anxiety surfaced and enveloped her being. A bone-rattling chill crept its way along her spine and she looked down and realized the awful state her clothes were in. The thin fuchsia dress she normally wore was torn awfully, leaving large patches of bare skin exposed. Her hunter-green short leggings were gone, along with her weapons pouch, her light armor, and her kunai holder. Her underwear were all that remained under the light dress, offering little protection from the freezing air that surrounded her.

_There was a pierced guy..._ she suddenly remembered a heavily pierced face and scary silver-ringed eyes and a man trying to have sex with her. _Now I remember!_ _He pinned me down, forced some sort of needle into my arm, and then tried to force me into having sex with him…_she pondered over the newly surfaced proceedings, but quickly chased those memories from her head, not wanting to add to the obvious horror she was in and tried to sit up. She had to summon almost all of her strength just to lean forward a few inches, which alarmed her.

_Those must have been some kind of drugs in the needle…_ she thought, frowning, but after having been lying horizontally for so long, the sudden change of position made her feel light headed and her temples began to throb. A low groan departed her throat as she rubbed her aching head. Surprisingly, she wasn't low on chakra even though she still had trouble moving her limbs and her breathing was slow. She tried gathering up chakra in different parts of her body for added force like her mentor had taught her, but even that failed. It seemed as if her chakra wasn't reacting with her body parts at all.

_That's odd, a drug that affects the body's movement, breathing, and memory, and doesn't disturb the flow of chakra, but prevents any jutsu from being used. Whoever did this to me must have had an extensive and highly advanced medical knowledge to be able to know that, _she thought, trying to imagine all the people who could have known something like that. Nobody in the Leaf Village would do that to her, so she figured she must still be far from Konoha.

Wherever the hell she was, it was cold, dark and silent. She tried to contain her fear, but it threatened to get the better of her. _This would have never happened if I had stayed at the Leaf and just let Sasuke go without me. I wasn't much of a help anyway..._ she thought, remembering the events of the night Sasuke had left Konoha to go to Orochimaru. Why had she been so dumb and let her feelings get in the way of her common sense? Tsunade had told her not to go, but she followed Sasuke to Orochimaru's anyway, watching and weeping from the sidelines during his battle with Naruto, following behind him on his way to the hideout, coming out of hiding in the woods to offer her help when they were assailed by a group of thieves, and eventually being rescued by Kabuto while they tried to defend themselves and were too weak from traveling and battle to land a good attack on the attackers. After that, Kabuto had taken them the rest of the way to the hideout, giving them food and water, letting them sleep as long as they needed to. When they had woken up the next day, they were summoned to Orochimaru's dissection room where they were strapped down to autopsy tables by him and Kabuto.

The old man had disrobed himself and tried to rape her and Sasuke, assuming that if they had allowed him to touch them, that would be fair pay for him taking them in and being so kind to them. When they refused, he had Kabuto wheel Sasuke away and made her an alternate offer that he also thought would be fair enough for her to take; sex in exchange for her freedom. He said he would have his personnel deliver her back to Konoha when he was done with her and he wouldn't tell Tsunade she had ran away, if only she gave up her virginity to him. If she refused, he said he would kill her and send message to the Leaf that she died a dishonorable death and that she had tried to join him too.

The last thing she remembered about that night was running away, escaping somehow, and getting lost. She was running through a thick forest when she felt about three large chakra signatures closing in on her. One was an extremely large chakra presence, another one was very impressive too, with a more sinister air, but not nearly as much as the first one, and the last was a normal size, maybe even an above average amount. But despite only sensing three approaching presences, she knew she was in danger and had to flee. She barely remembered much else except running for her life until she had tripped over something she hadn't seen. It all went blank from there until the previous night when the pierced guy also tried to have sex with her.

She was thankful she had gotten some of her memory about the past few days back until the reality of what had actually happened hit her hard. There was no running back to Konoha and apologizing and letting Tsunade fix everything for her. Wherever she was now, she was stuck with no place else to go. Since she ran off in pursuit of Sasuke after recieving a direct order from the Hokage not to go, she came to realize that the Leaf was no longer her home. Yes, Tsunade was basically her mother and loved her dearly, but she was the leader of the village. Sakura couldn't always revieve a get out of jail free card from Tsunade because of their closeness, especially after escaping the village. The council of elders surely wouldn't let Sakura off easy for what she did. They probably wouldn't even let her off at all. That meant no going to Konoha ever again. The place she was born and raised in was the one place she definitely couldn't turn to now. She was considered a rogue at this point. She couldn't even be considered a Leaf shinobi anymore. She was just about to break down and cry from the realization when there was a knock at the door followed by the immediate entry of a man she'd never seen before.

A tall, shirtless man strode into the small room with not a stitch of clothes on his upper body. And he most certainly didn't need any. He was muscular and built just how she liked 'em: skinny, but not too lanky, muscles, but not overly buff, with a natural, not too dark tan. The silvery-gray hair slicked back on his head almost fell to his shoulders in the back. A hot, mischievous grin played across his perfectly structured face and aligned his could-be-a-model jawbone. That look fit him so well, Sakura could've sworn he was born with an evil smirk on his face. The black sweatpants he had on, the only cloth he bothered to cover his body with, were almost identical to that pierced guy's own pair and they hung low on his seemingly-perfect body, showing the prominent lines on his abdomen that lead down to his…

_No! Don't think about that! This guy could be here to kill you! _she thought, mentally slapping herself for thinking he was hot and staring. She quickly averted her eyes from his lower chest and stared up at his face, trying to find any sign of danger in his features. He had a deadly look in his eyes, but she was pretty sure it wasn't set aside for her. It didn't appear that he was there to hurt her, but she still had her guard up. She wanted to lunge at him and attack, but she knew she was too weak to do anything to him. She could barely even remain sitting upright as it was, so she knew trying to gather up enough strength for an attack would be useless. So, for a minute she sat in awe staring at him, trying to figure out who he could possibly be, and what he wanted with her. His eyes scanned her body avidly, making the self-consciousness inside of her surface, and wishing she had something to cover up with. He slowly walked over to her and lightly caressed the side of her face with his rough hand. She shrank back instinctively at the foreign gesture, coming back to her senses and remembering that he was still her enemy, even with his devilish smile and good looks.

"Wow you're a nicer one than usual…they got a good one this time. So did you decide who you want to fuck you first? I wouldn't mind." He gave an eerie, teeth baring grin and she finally looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. An almost translucent dark amethyst shone in the dim moonlight coming through the barred window near the ceiling. She got lost in his violet eyes for a moment before she quickly looked away. She didn't want to go staring into someone's eyes and get caught in a genjutsu. Thanks to Sasuke, she was all-too-aware of that possibility.

When she looked away, she also noticed a long, silver chain around his neck. It had a large circle with an upside down triangle in it hanging on it. It looked like some sort of misrepresented rosary. "Okay, whore, you know what the fuck you're here for. They said you were a fighter, but don't try that shit with me. I've had more than one bitch try and to kill me, and look at this, mother fuckers! I'm still here!" He laughed out loud before grabbing her wrist. "Come on," he said pulling her with him as he started to walk away. She tried to pull her wrist away, but his grip was too tight. She couldn't get her balance or even stand on her own, so without meaning to, he ended up pulling her off the cot and causing her to land on the floor. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. She still tried to fight and escape his grasp, but her strength wouldn't come to her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she feared he would hurt her. "Hey, Pein, Imma fuck the new bitch now." He called out once they had gotten into the hallway.

"S-stop it! Put me down, please don't hurt me!" she screamed and tried to lift her fist to hit him. Her arm just hung down, unmoving. Frustrated at her limp limbs, she retorted to screaming in his ear some more. "Fuck you! Let me go!" she yelled without any progress.

"Damn, this one's a fighter. Nice language, by the way." he chuckled, ignoring her pleas. When they arrived at the end of the long, dark hallway, he kicked a door open with his foot. "Kakuzu, you know the deal." He said, and out of the corner of the large, dimly lit room, a figure stood and walked towards the door. She couldn't see his face as he stalked over to the door, but what she did see paralyzed her with fear.

He had on a long black cloak with a high raised collar and long black sleeves. But the defining trait of his ensemble was the red swirling cloud patterns adorning the jacket. She instantly recognized the design from months of reading and memorizing Konoha's collection of bingo books.

Sakura had been captured by the Akatsuki. They were atleast two or more murderous, S-rank, rogue ninja, who were the single most feared criminal organization in all the five Great Nations. And she was slung over the shoulder of one of their foul-mouthed members, unable to save herself. But although the Leaf had little intelligence on the group's members, which for Haruno Sakura having a small amount of intelligence was just as useless as none, she immediately realized that she was in a substantial amount of trouble.

"Damn, there he goes wasting all the money on another one…Always interrupting my change counting…"Kakuzu mumbled before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him, almost dropping the large jar of change in his hands. He completely ignored Hidan and the panicked girl he was carrying like a sack of potatoes.

Hidan threw her roughly onto a king sized bed in the opposite corner of the room. "Eh, whatever, fuck off zombie." He mumbled turning away and looking through a dresser drawer.

She tried to use this opportunity to escape, but moving was still not an option, so she lay limp and stricken with fear on the bed, still trying to come to terms with the fact that she had actually gotten captured by the Akatsuki. Of all groups of notorious criminals to be taken by, why did it have to be the Akatsuki, the one group that had managed to capture the attention of the law in every land, but still remain hidden enough so that no one knew who exactly they were and what they were capable of?

"Yeah, you're gonna be weak as fuck so I wouldn't even bother if I were you." He said climbing into the bed. He got on top of her and straddled her waist, "Why the fuck would you even want to bother? Bitches _stand in line_ to get a chance in bed with me, and look at you over here complaining. Trust me, you're gonna love it. Oh, and by the way, I'm Hidan. Now you'll know what name you're gonna be screaming by the time we're finished." he smirked at her. "Let's get started with this, bitch!"

* * *

><p>(Oh, Hidan. Always the charmer. Again<strong><em><span> Please R&amp;R<span>_** or I won't know if its crap or not. Flames will be extinguished by my water shark bomb justu ; Sorry i changed the title and summary)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I'm not going to put an author's note in every chapter, that's just plain annoying, but thanks for the support so far(: and btw the italics mean it is the character's thoughts. If my story has left you confused, then I'm doing my job right)**

Chapter Two

"I don't care who you are! Get off of me and let me go! What's your problem?" she yelled at Hidan, trying to look fierce despite being unable to defend herself.

"Damn, those drugs were supposed to have knocked you out...how are you still even holding your fucking eyes open?..." he got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed and mumbled to himself for a minute. "Unless you're a shinobi..." he finally said, turning towards her again. "Are you?" he asked giving her a suspicious look.

Sakura refused to answer him, giving him a defiant look.

"Oh, so now you shut the fuck up?" he asked.

She smirked at him, surprised at her own bravery in front of the violent purple-eyed man who could easily kill her at any moment. If there's one thing Sakura had picked up from Tsunade, besides superior strength and the occasional drink or two, it was a confidence, even if it was false, that she could use to fight off weakness, no matter what situation lie ahead of her.

Hidan wasn't entertained with her defiance."Bitch," he muttered, grabbing her arm and closing his eyes. She sat nervously as he muttered under his breath and she felt a foreign chakra creep into her body and touch a few of her chakra points.

After confirming that she had an active chakra network. He huffed angrily and dropped her wrist. "Great, we stole a kunoichi bitch from Jashin knows where…Kisame, Deidara, Tobi!" he suddenly yelled. "Those dumb fucks…"

A few minutes later, they heard approaching footsteps, followed by a chorus of "_What do you want_?" coming from behind the door.

"Come in" Hidan barked at the door, and in walked three of the strangest people Sakura had ever seen.

The first one, a man, had pale blue skin. He was tall, very tall, and built. Small, round, beady eyes bored into Hidan impatiently, but he quickly noticed the girl sprawled across the bed and stared at her. To her, it looked as if he had just woken up. But despite his fatigue, his eyes held a kind of distant look and behind the deadliness also conained within his retinas , Sakura could see a bit of something...playful? Friendliness perhaps? An odd combination found in a man this scary looking. His navy blue hair was styled similarly to Kakashi-sensei's own signature do, but was slightly disarrayed. Sharp, white, jagged teeth decorated the inside of his mouth and gill-like fixtures sat top of his cheekbones, right under his eyes. He wore dark blue sweatpants, a white tank top, a Kirigakure forehead protector with a slash through the village's symbol, and dark bluish-gray leg and arm warmers that she had seen somewhere before. Who else did she know from the Mist? There was that one mission to the Land of Water and..._Oh yeah_! she thought. Zabuza! He looked like a shark version of Zabuza. She thought he was The infamous Demon of the Mist for a second before she took a closer look and recalled that sad day on the bridge. _This guy must have known him somehow. They have the same jagged teeth, similar clothes, and off-color skin. And they're both from the Mist. _she thought as she stared quizically at the shark-man who looked as if he had just rolled out of bed.

The second one was of a medium height. He had long yellowish-blonde hair that swept across his face in bangs, while the rest remained tied up in a band. She presumed it was a guy because it looked sort of like a man, but it had girly features. Perhaps a drag queen? No, for some reason she found him...attractive. He was frowning, and the eye she could see was narrow, a pretty blue color that went well with his tan skin. The blonde wore a similar outfit to the first one in black with a black mesh shirt under a black V-neck, and he looked a lot like Ino. Sakura smiled inwardly, thinking of her friend back at Konoha, who was probably the first one arranging a search party for her missing pink-haired friend, and suddenly sadness overtook her once again, thinking of how the young Yamanaka would feel once she learned Sakura had left with Sasuke by choice. And with that thought, the smile in her head faded and she turned her attention to the third man who had entered the room.

The third one, who was grabbing the first one's arm and had pulled him through the door, was…strange. He was tall, but not as tall as the first. He was skinny, but not overly thin. He wore long black sweatpants, which seemed to be standard issue for everyone she had seen there so far, a black long-sleeved shirt, black gloves, and black socks under white leg warmer/socks. A long, thick, green scarf hung around his neck and dragged onto the floor. Short, black, spiky hair was the only thing visible under the orange mask he wore. It covered his whole face and had a spiral pattern of thin, black lines on it that lead to a small eye hole over his right eye.

_Oh great, more Akatsuki…_she thought, hoping they didn't have the same intent Hidan had.

The shark-like one shook out of the masked one's grip and grunted at Hidan as they all stood before him, clearly annoyed.

Hidan finally looked them over and sighed. "You said the bitch you captured wasn't a shinobi." He glared at the shark-like one. "Any explanation, shark fuck?" he sneered.

"Calm down, Zombie freak, she's not." the blue one retorted. "We weren't exactly sure about it, though. Tobi was the one to retrieve her. But why send me on a pointless mission with these two anyway? What did you expect?"

"Tobi did a good job! Tobi woke Kisame and brought him to you!" the masked one yelled, clapping to himself.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for interrupting my nap," Said Kisame, rolling his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her and the conversation they were having. It was all too much for her to handle and she felt light-headed seeing a walking, talking shark-man and three other Akatsuki members arguing before her. She was still afraid, but oddly fascinated at the four Akatsuki, obnoxiously arguing over her as if she wasn't even there.

"Hey, here's a wild idea, why don't we let the girl we captured tell us what happened, un? I mean, isn't she the one we should ask, un?" the blonde said sarcastically. She noticed he had a tendency to grunt through his nose after he spoke, making a sound that sounded to her like "Un" or "Yeah."

_Weird…_she thought.

"You think I didn't try that shit already?" Hidan spat angrily.

"Tobi thinks her hair looks like cotton candy! Tobi is hungry!" the masked one, who she assumed was named Tobi, said in a child-like voice.

"Tobi, no eating the captive's hair, damn it. Shark bait, go back to bed. And Deidara, how the hell are we supposed to let her talk. I already tried that?" Hidan crossed his arms and scolded the three.

Kisame shrugged and walked back out to continue his nap.

"Maybe she can't talk because of the drugs. I have an antidote Sasori-danna made for her, un. I knew Leader-sama would drug her like the last one, so I had him make it." Deidara produced a small vile containing a green liquid.

"But she was just screaming at me and…Ah, fuck it. I guess we'll try the green shit then." Hidan sighed.

Deidara walked over to her and lifted her arm gently. She wanted to pull away but couldn't so she submitted to the hot blonde stranger. He inserted the needle into a vein and drained the vile into her bloodstream. A sharp pain shot up her arm when he pressed the needle in and she fought hard not to show any weakness. Her eyes widened as she looked from her arm to the blonde's hands. Located in the center of each palm was a smiling mouth with a full set of teeth that appeared to be chewing gum.

Deidara smiled coolly noticing her shock. "Trust me, un, I won't bite." he laughed at his own joke and finished giving her the medicine.

After calming down from the fright of seeing functioning mouths affixed to the girly man's hands, she concentrated on her chakra and healing herself._If this is what he said it is then I can try escaping once it kicks in…_she thought as she slowly regained movement of her limbs. She used her chakra to check for any damages or injuries to her body. A few small cuts and bruises were all to be found and she calmed down slightly, thankful they hadn't hurt her.

"Don't worry if you don't feel it working right away, un" Deidara said, brushing the hair out of his face. "He said it would take a while, but you'll slowly get your senses back."

She nodded, appreciating how nice he was being to her. He was the only one she found any signs of kindness in since being there, although Tobi seemed nice enough, he was extremely immature. Kisame and Hidan seemed pretty rude as far as she was concerned.

After a few moments, she was able to sit up and her breathing started to regulate. Taking deep breaths, she flexed her limbs as best she could from a sitting position and was finally confident in her movements, enough at least to prepare for a quick attack.

"Now, for Jashin's sake, tell us who the hell you are and what happened." Hidan commanded, suddenly producing a kunai and twirling it around on his finger.

She shook her head, "No. Let me go or I'll kill you all!" she yelled, lunging forward. But, before she had a chance to get up and grab the kunai from Hidan, he was on her, pinning her down, and grabbing her throat while holding the knife up to her jugular.

"Wow, youre pretty quick, bitch. But youre gonna have to tell us now or I'll have to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama," he said, showing off that wicked grin of his again. "Now, Cotton Candy, are you ready to tell us what happened, or do I have to spill your pretty blood all over my new sheets?" he asked with a malicious glint in his amethyst eyes.

"Y-yes. To-to the first one." She managed while trying to breathe under his rough grip.

"Okay then. Wise choice." He climbed off of her once again, still holding the weapon to her neck. She slowly sat back up and glancing down at the kunai pressed to her neck, she swallowed carefully and started.

"I-I'm from Konoha. My name is Sakura. I was training under Lady Tsunade before I left the village." She said quietly, trying not to show how scared she was to the criminals that were watching her.

"So why the hell would you leave your village?" Hidan asked, lowering the kunai slightly.

"Hmph," Deidara grunted. "Why would anyone want to leave a _glorious_ place like Konoha, un?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"My-my friend left to go to Orochimaru and I went with him." She answered truthfully.

"Nobody goes to Orochimaru-the-fag willingly, especially someone from the Leaf, so he must have been forced to go. And you, un. The way you talk about your friend, did you love him?" Deidara asked.

"Um-I-…" she looked down to the floor. "Yeah…I had feelings for him…" she admitted, willing herself not to cry.

"Well, we were sent on a mission to fetch a new sex slave for Pein-sama, un. He got tired of hiring prostitutes and Konan resisting him, so he sent us to fetch the first helpless girl we found…and here you are. We had no idea you were a kunoichi…your chakra must have been so low we couldn't sense it at all, un." Deidara explained.

"What did Snake-fag do to you?" asked Hidan. "He tried to touch you, didn't he?"

She paused, disgusted at the thought of when the pale man had tried to force her to give him sex in order to gain freedom. She finally shook her aching head up and down slowly, silently venting to them what she had been through. Without any words, they somehow knew what he had done.

They sat in silence for a moment until Deidara broke the awkwardness.

"That's quite a story, un," he said, shaking his head. "That damn Orochimaru, we had to kick him out for trying to steal the body of another member and being a creep."

"Tobi loves Orochimaru! He gave Tobi candy and let Tobi sit on his lap!" Tobi clapped childishly.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi." Hidan, who had been quiet for a while, said. "Stop being so dumb."

"Don't be mean to Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! And besides, Deidara-sempai says you are gay and read yaoi magazines! Tobi doesn't know what that is!" Tobi cried and clung to Deidara's arm.

"What! It's called Playboy, and it's not gay!" Hidan yelled at the two of them angrily.

"For you, it's called Play-_With_-Boys, un." Deidara laughed and Tobi snickered through his tears.

"I'll kill you, you fucking tranny!" Hidan screamed at Deidara and chased him out of the room.

Tobi sat down at the edge of the bed and cried, "Nooo! Deidara- senpai can't die!"

Sakura crawled over to the child-like man and patted his back soothingly, not knowing what else to do. "Um, I'm sure he'll be fine…" she said softly.

A moment later, they heard a door slam and Hidan yelling, "You can't hide forever, He-She!"

"Tobi wants a brownie! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed and suddenly ran from the room. He stopped before he left. "Thanks Sakura-chan." He said to her before running down the dark hall to the kitchen.

She sighed and stood up, adjusting to being able to stand again. She wanted to find out more about that Sasori guy Deidara had mentioned, and she had heard there was an Akatsuki girl. She was almost out the door when she stopped.

Sasuke's face flashed in her head and she stopped dead in her tracks. What was happening to him at Orochimaru's hide-out? Surely Orochi wouldn't hurt him…but would he ever forgive her for running away like that? She sank down to the floor as the tears started flowing. "Sasuke…" she cried bringing her knees to her chest and weeping openly. She still loved him so much. She wondered how she could love him so much when all he ever did was hurt her. She tried to convince herself he wasn't worth her tears, but how could she think that about the man she thought she was in love with?

The tears kept flowing and she cried so hard her chest started to hurt. With no one there to judge her or label her as weak for crying, it felt good to let it all out and be able to take in the situation at hand. But her loud cries echoed off the dense walls of Hidan's cluttered room and came back at her each time like a slap in the face, reminding her that crying wouldn't help the situation she was in.

She thought of Tsunade and her strong willpower that had helped Sakura through her tough training. Calming herself down by thinking of her strong mentor, her tears subsided, and she lay on the cold, stone floor thinking of a way to escape. An ambush seemed fitting, but before she could get up and gather her head to plan one, she heard footsteps approaching, and a dark figure came towards the room. She sat up and wiped her face, hoping it wasn't someone else looking for easy sex.

He walked in the room without asking. "Hidan," he called. "I need my kunai back for…" he stopped when he saw Sakura and she gasped as he turned to face her. His face was pale, and he had dark, obsidian eyes and jet black hair.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. It looked just like him…or did it? There were a few subtle differences, but she harly noticed in her shocked state. All she could think of was, _how could Sasuke be here? Has he come to save me?_

Shadowy eyes met her own translucent emerald ones and she instantly recognized the man before her.

Itachi Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She sat on the floor, staring up at the perfect figure in awe. She had heard rumors about the similarity of looks between Sasuke and the infamous Itachi, but this just couldn't be real.

The pale but perfect Itachi Uchiha stood in the doorway peering down on her. His face betrayed no emotions. But behind those onyx eyes of his, she found a mixture of pain, sorrow, regret, and oddly a bit of need. He had Sasuke's jet black hair, but his was much longer and softer as it fell to his lower back freely and unbound. He wore black sweatpants like the others and a navy blue T-shirt. A slim necklace hung just above his collarbone with three small circles attached to it. He didn't say another word to her; he just stood above her staring.

He broke the awkward silence with a question. "Why are you here?" he asked. Straight to the point. Just like Sasuke.

She blinked a few times and tried to clear her head, but she just couldn't bring herself to speak to the man who stood before her. This was Sasuke's brother. The man who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan to show how strong he was. He was the reason Sasuke had left Konoha, the reason he was the way he was, and in truth, he was the reason she was at the Akatsuki hideout in the first place.

After a few awkward moments, he seemed tired of waiting for an answer, so without another word, he turned and walked out, gone just as suddenly as he had appeared.

She slumped back against the wall and sighed. That was almost as frightening as the Hidan situation. She didn't know what to do next. She felt betrayed by the village and Sasuke. Nobody had even tried to stop him from leaving besides Naruto. Shock and relief both fought for dominance over her emotions at this thought. Naruto. He must feel so alone now, losing both of his team mates and being badly injured and in the hospital. She should have been the one there healing him and comforting him. He needed her to tell him Sasuke would come back and that he would be okay. She needed his upbeat spirit and never-give-up perseverance to convince her that he could actually bring Sasuke back.

A loud crash followed by a black figure with a flash of orange and green flying past the door, pulling her out of her self-loathing. She immediately rose, sensing danger but calmed back down when she heard,

"TOBI! I'm gonna kill you! Those were priceless clay sculptures! Un!" being screamed by Deidara as he ran past the door after Tobi. Distant laughing echoed off the stone walls as Tobi outran the blonde.

This is the Akatsuki after all... she thought. She knew she couldn't just get up and go; she had to think of another plan. Maybe she could earn their trust and then escape? She got up and decided to try and find a weapon of some sort to use. She scanned the messy room quickly, finding nothing lying out in the open. So, the kunoichi searched even further, looking under beds and through dresser drawers until she located a small katana with a beautiful maroon handle. Embossed, highly sharpened steel served as the blade. It wasn't her ideal weapon, but it would have to do.

She peeked out of the door and saw no one there, so feeling safe enough, she made her way towards the end of the long hall, masking her chakra as best she could. Her bare feet padded silently across the floor as her heart pounded in her chest. She knew her plan of ambushing the first person she came upon was crazy, but it was too late to turn back, so summoning up all of her courage, she continued toward the bright light until she came to a large kitchen with an island/bar in the middle. Stainless steel appliances lined the walls and the white tile floor was gleaming. Tobi sat on a stool at the bar holding his arm and sniffling. A charred hole in the sleeve of his shirt appeared to be the problem.

At the sink, woman stood with her back to Tobi. She had on pajama pants and a light blue tank top. When she turned, Sakura gasped at her beauty and almost dropped her weapon. The woman had short blue hair with a white flower that looked delicate, as if it was made from tissue paper. It was placed at the top next to a small bun. She had kind amber eyes with a deep sadness hidden inside of them. They oddly gave Sakura a calm feeling when she looked into them. A small, nervous smile played across the woman's face as she put a wet cloth over Tobi's injury. She had a silver ball piercing under her bottom lip. Sakura noticed she wasn't super skinny, but she wasn't fat at all with a body most women would envy. Even Tobi seemed to be taking glances from behind his odd mask at the woman's ample cleavage coming from the tight shirt she wore. Her face reminded Sakura of Shizune's a little.

The woman turned her attention to the pink-haired girl. "You must be the new one..." she said softly. "You're so much prettier than the rest, and so much younger. How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen? And what's your name?" the woman asked looking confused, but still kind enough for Sakura to feel obliged to answer.

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura. I just recently turned fourteen." Sakura said quietly, shifting nervously while trying to hide the blade behind her. How could she attack such a pretty and seemingly kind stranger?

"I'm Konan, by the way. And you're fourteen? I said no one under 18 was allowed to be taken and look what he goes and does. Did any of them hurt you or try to have sex with you?" Konan said, seeming angered.

"No, no. Well, actually, the one with the piercings tried to." She answered, noticing the sudden change in Konan's facial expression. "Is he okay?" Sakura said, attempting to change the topic by focusing on Tobi.

Konan tried to take in all the information Sakura had shared before she answered the question. She looked confused and slightly hurt, but her normal, calm expression returned after a few moments. "He's fine. I think Deidara planted a small bomb on him to teach him a lesson. I tried to get Sasori to heal him, but he's in one of his moods. Says he won't treat a little scrape." she rolled her eyes.

After gently slipping the sword onto a low shelf under the counter, Sakura want over to Tobi and started to apply healing chakra to his arm, hoping to use that as a distraction so Konan wouldn't notice the weapon. "Well, I could just do that," she said.

"You... You're a medical kunoichi?" Konan raised her eyebrows in a rare display of shock.

"Um, yes. I am. But I have a question. Who is Sasori?"

"Oh, him," Konan frowned. "He's Deidara's partner. He's from Sunagakure. He's also a medical nin." She said rolling her eyes in obvious dislike of him. "I have to go now, I'll be right back." she concluded, turning to walk away. Before leaving the room, she turned back and went over to the counter Sakura was standing and bent down to retrieve the katana. "A word of advice, don't try anything like this." She said sternly, holding up the sword. "This isn't a genin-level playground. We are all jonin and highly capable of defending ourselves. And if Hidan had known you'd taken his Jashin ritual dagger thingy, let's just say furious isn't even enough to describe how he'd react." she warned, looking down at the beautiful katana. After looking at Tobi and sighing, she exited the room.

Sakura's face burned with nervousness and shock._ How did she see that I had a weapon and then remained so calm?_ She thought. She shook her head, vowing to never try that again and turned to finish healing Tobi. He sat patiently, waiting calmly for her to finish. Once the wound was healed, she smiled at him. "You're all healed up, Tobi. Try not to play so rough…"

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" he said, running out of the room.

She was about to sit and try to think of another escape plan when Konan appeared back in the doorway and waved her over. "I think it's time you, me, and Pein had a talk." She said leading Sakura down yet another long dark hallway. Sakura hoped that hadn't been some clever threat. Konan said it as if Pain might be someone's name. After a short flight of stairs, they arrived at a wooden door. Konan knocked and entered without waiting for a reply.

Piles of papers and scrolls lined the floors. Stacks about four feet high stood in every corner. Ancient scrolls with forbidden jutsu hung from the walls of the large room. A large black desk and a long white couch in front of it were the only furniture in the whole space.

But, behind the desk was a face she had found even scarier than Orochimaru's. The pierced man sat with his hands crossed, peering at the two kunoichi as they entered the room.

"Sakura Haruno…we've finally got you," he said as her and Konan stepped forward.


End file.
